<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Familiar Face by thedevilchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883481">A Familiar Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken'>thedevilchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars (Marvel Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he walked into the bar and saw a familiar face, he knew he was in trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Terex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Familiar Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts">merle_p</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he walked into the bar and saw a familiar face, he knew he was in trouble. </p><p>He <i>thought</i> he was in trouble, at least. It followed, because everything he knew about Terex said <i>this is bad, this is really bad, I'm gonna get vaporized or shot full of blaster bolts or thrown out the nearest airlock</i>. Maybe all three, though probably not in that order. Though who knew, maybe in that order. And it would've made sense, because it wasn't like Terex hadn't tried to do pretty much all of those things to him before, and a whole lot more besides. But Terex, sitting there at the table with the mark, just raised his glass like a kind of private toast. Like they shared something that wasn't mostly irritation. </p><p>Consternation. Aggravation. Exasperation. Okay, he felt a lot of things about Terex, most of them ending in -tion.</p><p>Poe frowned. He was in too deep to leave, and he was kinda intrigued to find out what Terex thought he was toasting to. He went over to the table. He pulled out a chair and he took a seat opposite him, as casually as he knew how. </p><p>"Mr. Jorias," the Besalisk said. His name was Gunther, and he was so tall his knees were higher up than the table was. It was an interesting effect; he made Terex look small, and made Poe feel as big as a crumb on the cantina floor. </p><p>"Gunther," Poe replied.</p><p>"<i>Mr. Jorias</i>," Terex said, smoothly, slickly, like the post-Imperial double-dealing asshole he was. "I'm sure you don't remember me." But there was a smile on his face that said he knew he remembered him. It said he didn't doubt that for a second and he leaned over the table, holding out his hand. Then he frowned theatrically at his glove and made a show of taking it off, tugging on the fingers, whipping it off like it might get launched across the room and end up in some poor lady's fuzzy tauntaun. When Terex offered his hand again, it was bare; Poe took it, and he shook it, bare skin pressed to skin. He wondered if maybe it was poisoned, 'cause the contact definitely made his pulse kick up. </p><p>"Terex," Terex said. "We met on--"</p><p>Poe snatched his hand back. He sat back. So did Terex. </p><p>"I remember," Poe said.</p><p>"You're acquainted?" Gunther asked. </p><p>Gunther looked at Poe. Poe looked at Terex. Terex looked at Gunther. Then they all reversed, like in some dumb holonet comedy, and all they were missing was a crappy canned laugh. </p><p>"Yeah," Poe said. "We know each other." </p><p>Terex sat back with a satisfied grin. "We know each other very well," he said, and the look he gave Poe made him feel weird inside. Not bad weird. Just <i>weird</i> weird. Hot weird. Maybe <i>hot</i> weird. Wow, he hadn't been expecting that.</p><p>When it all went sideways, it wasn't Terex who started it - it was an ex-Resistance guy, drunk and happy, who stumbled over from the bar. He slapped Poe on the back and said, "Poe Dameron! Black Leader! It's been a while!" </p><p>Poe groaned and introduced his forehead to the table. Gunther's bodyguards drew their blasters and Poe had sudden visions of airlocks and vaporizers, not to mention blaster bolts. But Terex shot first, then Poe shot second, and then they both got up and sprinted outta there like their sorry lives depended on it. Poe's exit was cut off - there were guards already at the ship, loitering like <i>subtle</i> wasn't in their vocabulary. He skidded to a halt, boot soles squeaking on the plasteel deckplates. Terex pulled him into the alleyway nearby before either of them were spotted. </p><p>Poe didn't have to kiss him; they were out of sight and Poe was pretty sure making out in alleys behind cantinas had never been a great cover-up for any kind of illegal activity, not that anything he was doing was illegal. Not in that sector, at least. Terex for sure didn't have to kiss him back; he could've shoved him out in front of the guards, or marched him out there himself with his arm twisted up behind his back almost to the point of breaking and claimed some kind of reward - someone in the sector probably had a price on his head. But Poe kissed him. Poe pushed him up against the alley wall and he kissed him. And Terex, the gigantic jackass, kissed him back. </p><p>"Kiss goodbye?" Terex said, when Poe pulled back. "Expecting to die, are we?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you've got a ship," Poe replied. "Call it a down payment for services rendered."</p><p>And for a second, he thought maybe he'd read this all wrong. For a second, he thought Terex would say no. For a second, he thought that was it, he was done, no gray market meds for refugees, no miraculous escape: one familiar old enemy had kept his cover only to get it blown by an old friend. But then Terex laughed and said, "I'll hold you to that." He strode out of the alley. "Are you coming or should I leave you for the guards?" He looked him up and down, eyebrows raised. "I do have other options, you know."</p><p>Poe followed. Terex rendered services. Poe definitely paid. And paid. And <i>paid</i>.</p><p>He'd been pretty sure it was a bad sign when Terex had turned up. Even now, months later, sitting side by side in the cockpit, he's still not convinced he was wrong; that might be the fact they're arguing again, though, like they do every day, 'cause some things never change even if it turns out other things do. Irritation. Aggravation. Provocation. <i>Stimulation</i>. They were never friends before, so it's not like he's surprised that they aren't now.</p><p>He's not sure it wasn't a bad sign. He's not sure he can trust him, either, except maybe with his life. But either way it's also the best thing that's happened to him in a really, really long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>